deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ops: Wave Dolphins
Ops: Wave Dolphins is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star which the team is part of the White Ocean Unit 7. The team of young Aquatoid-like Dolphins served as the special team for the White Ocean Unit 7 due to their unique ability of the sonar waves. Origins The Early Days Daniel Wavespring was the high school and collage favorite student due to his impressive skills of chemistry, math, biology, and geology over the oceans; even his strong natural-born leader of the water volleyball. But before his graduation, his teacher was murdered by Levy "Liquid Lee" Gordoph who jealous of him and managed to escape from the authority. After the graduation and the serious incident, Daniel was enlisted into the Patriot Star naval armed force and trained at the boot camp until he was chosen by the Patriot Star for their brand new initiative, the White Ocean Unit 7. Jump Start Ops "Wave Dolphins" Daniel was trained again for his test of the leadership which he passed the test and met his first and very own teammates: Axel Bluesonic, Felix Greenwave, Benjamin Sundale, Julia Flowerfin, Jacob Javolphin, and Bradley Copperflip. After six weeks of training, Captain Daniel and his team received their very first mission. Operation: Echo Cruise Captain Daniel and his team were sent into the cruise ship near the luxurious city on the coast. Their mission was to rescue the hostages, eliminate the Warlords and extreme eco-terrorists from Ultra Science and secure the ship with the help and the supervision from Ops: Brawler Sharks, Tidal Orca. They've entered at the back of the ship and moved to secure the ship with extreme caution while Tidal Orca is checking to the engine room. The team is moved to cabinet where they've eliminated the Warlords Troopers on sight and secured the rear deck of the ship while they've the rescued the crew with some valuable information. They moved to the center of the ship with pools and cafe where they engaged against the Warlords Troopers with heavies and eco-terrorists. They've pushed them out as they keep going and going until they were blocked by one muscled eco-terrorist but they were saved by Tidal Orca. With several terrorists are eliminated while others are captured, the team continues their mission as they head off to the front deck of the ship. As they're securing the ship completely, the team have encountered the remaining terrorists, including their leader; it was none than other Levy "Liquid Lee" Gordoph who had joined the Warlords for revenge on Captain Daniel. Then, Captain Daniel stopped his rival quickly from detonating the ship along with the hostages and the battle was started with swords. Captain Daniel fought bravely enough against his rival in a sword fight and clashed each other until he defeated him as he learned his rival's dirty tricks. Daniel was about to arrest him but his rival escaped when he got smoke-bombed. Although he did not capture Liquid Lee, he and his teammates have secured the ship and rescued the hostages as well captured several the Warlords Troopers and the eco-terrorists. Debriefed and White Ocean 7-6 Captain Daniel and his team are now part of the White Ocean Unit 7 and met other teams from the Unit. The team continues their duty to battle against Liquid Lee and the Warlords as the special team. Team Members Captain Daniel Wavespring Leader of WO-6 and part of the White Ocean Unit 7 as special unit. He was the popular student from his high school to collage, even from the academy where he was popular leader for water volleyball now a strong popular leader for the team. He has the ability to sonar the enemy like distracting and force them to fight. Axel Bluesonic The team's assault unit, Axel Bluesonic was a student from the academy for offensive training where he get some good positive result and popular to aquatic soccer, kicking the ball into the goalie with a Hat Trick performance. Felix Greenwave The team's gunner unit, Felix Greenwave was a student from the academy for green berets. He's good for hide 'n' seek game which makes him a perfect green beret for Captain Daniel's team. He's also good with sports like aquatic football. Benjamin Sundale The team's sniper unit, Benjamin Sundale was a student from the academy for sniper class where he was trained for his accuracy and perfection which he did purpose. He's been trained and trained well, even his moving targets, which makes him perfect member for Captain Daniel's team. Julia Flowerfin The team's supporter unit, Julia Flowerfin was a student from the academy for medics and part time with the academy for swordsmanship. She was a popular student for chemistry and geology of the class and the champion of water volleyball, lucky seven times. Jacob Javolphin The team's anti-armor unit, Jacob Javolphin was a student from the academy for the rocket soldiers where he carefully aims at not only tanks but at aircrafts as well despite ignoring the instructions from the instructor. Aside from his training, he's good at aquatic football. Bradley Copperflip The team's special unit, Bradley Copperflip was a student from the academy for swordsmanship where he trained with dual swords after he passed the class for one sword. A skilled swordsman of the team, he's also good with water volleyball. Inspirations * Their jumpsuits are very close similar from Ichy's jumpsuit from Dinosaucers. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7